My Only Wish This Year
by teenwolphs
Summary: Rachel's alone for Christmas, and her only wish this year is one thing: Finn Hudson. Set after 'A Very Glee Christmas' ONE-SHOT


**The holidays are coming up, and after last night's Glee, I was really angry. Why did Finn have to say "I'm OFFICIALLY breaking up with you!" Ugh, I kind sort of hate him right now.**

**Despite that, I wanted to write a happy Finchel story for Christmas, and came up with this when I was listening to the radio this morning.**

**Enjoy, and Happy Holidays!**

Rachel always loved Christmas. Sure, she was Jewish and didn't celebrate the holiday, but that doesn't mean she couldn't like it. It was the only holiday were she could be blessed with being with people besides her fathers, who didn't allow the rest of her family into their home during Hanukkah.

Right now, she was watching the snow fall onto Rockefeller Center, as she skated around the empty rink. Every year for Christmas, her fathers would bring her to New York to see the city at Christmas time. She loved it, seeing the 50 ft. tree light up the night sky and the skating rink being covered in snow. There is only one thing she disliked about it this year.

She was alone.

Sure, she had her fathers, but it didn't feel the same. Last week, when Finn had broken up with her 'officially' as he called it, she had been devastated. She didn't understand why he wouldn't accept her apology. She didn't mean to make out with his best friend, she was just so upset.

It was ten o'clock, so everyone was leaving. It was Christmas Eve, and they all had parties and families to go to. Rachel circled around the rink on her skates and sighed.

"Rachel!" the stereo operator, John, yelled at the brunette. "What the hell are you doing alone on Christmas?"

Rachel laughed and skated towards John. "I don't know John. I had a boyfriend, but it didn't really work out for the best."

John laughed and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair. "Well, how about I play you some songs that you can skate to? That might cheer you up just a bit."

Rachel laughed. "Thanks John." She then skated towards the middle of the rink and began skating to the first song. It was Mariah Carey's version of 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'. it made Rachel frown.

"John, change it to track 4," Rachel instructed, going back to her starting point in the middle of the ice. As the song began to play, she began to sing.

**Last night I took a walk in the snow,Couples holdin hands, places to go,Seems like everyone but me is in loveSanta can you hear me?I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss,I sent it off, it just said this:"I know exactly what I want this year"Santa can you hear me?I want my baby, babyI want someone to love me, someone to hold,Maybe Maybe (Maybe, Maybe)He'll be all my own in a big red bowSanta can you hear me? I have been so good this yearAnd all I want is one thing,Tell me my true love is hereHe's all I want, just for meUnderneath my Christmas treeI'll be waiting hereSanta that's my only wish this yearOh yeahh.. Yeahh Yeahh...Christmas Eve, I just can't sleepWould I be wrong for takin a peekCuz I heard that you're comin' to townSanta can you hear me?I really hope that you're on your wayWith something special for me in your sleighOh please make my wish come true,Santa can you hear me?I want my baby, babyI want someone to love me, someone to holdMaybe, Maybe (Maybe, Maybe)We'll be all alone under the mistletoeSanta can you hear me?I have been so good this year,All I want is one thingTell me my true love is hereHe's all I want, just for meUnderneath my Christmas treeI'll be waiting hereSanta that's my only wish this yearI hope my letter reaches you in time (oh yeah)Bring me love I can call all mine (oh yeah)Cuz I have been so good, so good this year, (oh oh)Can't be alone under the mistletoe,He's all I want in a big red can you hear me?I have been so good this yearAnd all I want is one thingTell me my true love is nearHe's all I want, just for meUnderneath my Christmas treeI'll be waiting here,Santa that's my only wish this yearAhh ahh ahhOh Santa, can you hear me...?Oh Santa..Well he's all I wantJust for me, underneath my Christmas treeI'll be waiting here, Santa that's my only wish this yearSanta that's my only wish this year.**

When Rachel finished, she felt a warm touch on her arm. She turned to see the boy that had broken her heart just last week.

And he had a big red bow on his heart.

"What are you doing here in New York?" Rachel asked him, her eyes getting moist.

Finn smiled. "I felt terrible about hurting you." he motioned towards a bench. "Can we talk?"

Rachel nodded and walked over to the bench with him. "Listen, I know I have apologized a thousand times, but,"

Finn stopped her. "I don't want to hear it. Please listen to me." He grabbed her hand and held it. "What you did was terrible Rachel. You don't understand what it's like to have your only two girlfriends cheat on you. It's can hurt a guy."

Rachel nodded. Finn continued.

"I know you've apologized a thousand times, but what you did still hurts." he got up, still holding her hand. "When I went home after work today, I saw my mom and Burt cuddled up on the couch and thought, 'I'm alone on Christmas Eve.'"

"So you come here to win me back just because you don't want to be alone on Christmas Eve. Nice Finn, really nice."

Finn grabbed Rachel before she could skate away.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. Not just for Christmas Eve, or even Christmas. I want to be with you." He wiped away a snowflake that had fallen on her face. "I forgive you."

Rachel then grabbed his face and kissed him gently, not knowing what his reaction would be. When she stopped, Finn pulled her back in, and kissed her again.

Rachel leaned in more, but she lost her balance, making them fall backwards onto the ice. Finn groaned.

"I'm so sorry!" Rachel said, still on top of him. "Are you hurt?"

Finn pushed away Rachel's hair from her face. "I'm perfectly fine."

Rachel smiled. "Merry Christmas Finn."

Finn smiled. "Merry Christmas Rachel."

They then ended the night with a skate around the rink, and one last kiss. Finn whispered into Rachel's ear as they kissed one last time before leaving.

"You were my only wish this year."

Rachel smiled.


End file.
